fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Super Hero Wars
Ultra Super Hero Wars is 2017's Super Hero Wars movie. It is slated to premiere in theaters sometime in 2017. The movie will premiere in 2017 in both 2D and 3D formats. The film's story is set three years after Super Hero Wars Zero and during an upcoming arc in Super Hero Wars Super. In celebration of the film, TV Tokyo began airing a remastered digital edition of the 2000–2004 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime in Japan. Characters Banpresto Originals Super Hero Wars/Super Hero Wars 2: The Legend of the Chaos God *Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikari Inoue *Masaki Andoh *Ryune Zoldark *Shu Shirakawa Super Hero Wars: FusionFall *Shiro Inoue Cartoon Network Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve Teen Titans Go! *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven Dynamic Productions Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi Mazinger Z *Koji Kabuto Mazinkaiser *Koji Kabuto Shin-Li Animation Doraemon *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-med III *Dora-nichov *El Matadora *Dora-rinho *Dorami Sunrise SD Gundam Sangokuden: Brave Battle Warriors *Ryuubi Gundam *Kan-u Gundam *Chouhi Gundam *Sousou Gundam *Sonken Gundam *Sonshoukou Gerbera *Ryofu Tallgeese *Chou-sen Qubeley Toei Kamen Rider Pretty Cure *Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Pafu *Aroma *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *Mofurun *Kirakira PreCure a la Mode *Pekorin Super Sentai *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X *Ultraman Orb Cast Banspresto Originals Cast *Laura Bailey - Hikari Inoue *Johnny Young Bosch - Shiro Inoue *Narumi Hidaka - Lune Zoldark *Takehito Koyasu - Shu Shirakawa *Yuri Lowtheal - Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh Cartoon Network Cast *Eric Bauza - Belly Bag *Peter Browngardt - Uncle Grandpa *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy *Adam DeVine - Pizza Steve *Scott Menville - Robin *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mr. Gus *Tara Strong - Raven *Hynden Walch - Starfire Dynamic Productions Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto (Mazinger Z), Koji Kabuto (Mazinkaiser) *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Naoki Tatsuta - Benkei Kuruma *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin Shin-Li Animation Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - El Matadora *Ben Diksen - Dora-nichov *Tom Kenny - Dora-rihno *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Darris Norris - Dora-Med III *Nolan North - Dora the Kid *Tara Strong - Dorami *Samuel Vincent - Wang Dora Sunrise Cast *Yūki Kaji - Ryuubi Gundam *Akemi Kanda - Sonshoukou Gerbera *Masayuki Katou - Chouhi Gundam *Atsushi Miyauchi - Ryofu Tallgeese *Kenji Nomura - Sousou Gundam *Nobunaga Shimazaki - Sonken Gundam *Ayumi Tsunematsu - Chou-sen Queley *Hiroki Yasumoto - Kan-u Gundam Toei Cast *Masumi Asano - Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Haruka Fukuhara - Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard *Saki Fujita - Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron *Saori Hayami - Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice *Yui Horie - Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Hiroki Iijima - Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Mika Kanai - Pekorin *Yousuke Kishi - Stinger/Sasori Orange *Takumi Kizu - Lucky/Shishi Red *Shiho Kokido - Aroma *M • A • O - Raptor 283/Washi Pink *Ukyo Matsumoto - Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *Karen Miyama - Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Nanako Mori - Akira Kenjo/Cure Chocolat *Tomo Muranaka - Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato *Kazuya Nakai - Garu/Ookami Blue *Sakurako Okubo - Hammy/Chameleon Green *Yūki Ono - Balance/Tenbin Gold *Akio Otsuka - Champ/Oushi Black *Ayaka Saitō - Mofurun *Tetsuji Sakakibara - Spada/Kajiki Yellow *Miyuki Sawashiro - Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Toshiki Seto - Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *Yū Shimamura - Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Rie Takahashi - Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Nao Tōyama - Pafu *Hibiku Yamamura - Kirara Amanogawa / Cure Twinkle *Taiki Yamazaki - Nāga Rei/Hebitsukai Silver Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Hideo Ishiguro - Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *Mamoru Miyano - Ultraman Zero *Kohji Moritsugu - Dan Moroboshi/Ultra Seven *Yuichi Nakamura - Ultraman X *Takuya Negishi - Ultraman Ginga *Kiyotaka Uji - Ultraman Victory Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Crossovers